


LOVE IS STRONG

by STAILS565



Series: BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotherhood, can grow deeply into love, but will they have what it takes to be with each other? Jared Leto , singer, and leader of the mercenary group 30 seconds to mars, have feelings for his own brother, but someone will try to break them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE IS STRONG

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended

*~ INTRO~*

Friendship, Brotherhood, can grow into love, even brotherly love can grow deeply. Love between two people, is strong, the emotion is powerful enough, that they are together never part, they are bonded to each other. Will, the love of two people , be strong enough to surpass the evil to what's to come, or will they be seperated.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews will be honored, ^_^


End file.
